1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise walking devices and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible exercise walking device for semi-trucks for providing an exercise device which may be hidden in the sleeping compartment of a semi-truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise walking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise walking devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,947; U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,787; U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,627; U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,608; U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,745; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 369,843.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible exercise walking device for semi-trucks. The inventive device includes a treadmill assembly. The treadmill assembly has a pair of opposite ends. The treadmill assembly is adapted for a person walking in place thereon. The treadmill assembly has a handle member rotatably coupled thereto such that the handle member may be selectively moved to a collapsed position. A rail assembly slidably moves the treadmill assembly. The rail assembly comprises a pair of elongate brackets. Each of the brackets is spaced and oriented generally parallel to each other. Each of the brackets is removably coupled to a floor of the sleeping cabin. Each of the brackets has a rail member thereon. The rail members generally face each other. A plurality of wheels is each coupled to one of the ends of the treadmill assembly. The wheels are adapted to roll along the rail members such that the treadmill assembly may be moved between opposite ends of the elongate brackets.
In these respects, the collapsible exercise walking device for semi-trucks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an exercise device which may be hidden in the sleeping compartment of a semi-truck.